Love is Friendship
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: A new girl comes and becomes Bakura’s friend, he says that love is friendship giving hope to Anzu, his best friend, that Bakura might like her…even love her…


**Love is Friendship**

****

I suck at summaries. That's all I'd like to say. XD Also…Bakura is married to someone shocking. I was shocked myself when I choose the character he was married to. I was so shocked that I almost fell out my seat when I was reading this all over again. Lols. Don't have a heart attack please. XD Oh, yeah some of the scenes in this story is based on some movie I watched.

Summary: A new girl comes and becomes Bakura's friend, he says that love is friendship giving hope to Anzu, his best friend, that Bakura might like her…even love her…

*~*

He stood there watching the coffin be buried under the dirt. Tears did not fill up in his eyes because of the promise he made. Memories came back to him.

_Flashback_

_He smiled as he held her in his arms. His little daughter. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked exactly like her mother._

_"She is so beautiful!" Cried one of the nurses as he passed by. More nurses came to look at the baby, staring in awe a how beautiful she looked._

_"What is the name of the mother?" another of the nurses asked. Bakura smirked._

_"Jounouchi, Shizuka." He replied._

_"Mr. Bakura!" a nurse cried out behind him. Bakura turned around to look at her._

_"What?" he asked roughly. The nurse looked nervous, and she looked like she might burst into tears about something. "What is it?" he asked roughly again._

_"The…the doctor…Dr. Truong…she wants to see you…about Shizuka." The nurse said nervously. Bakura nodded and was about to walk off when the nurse stopped him. "Shizuka wants to hold the baby." The nurse said. Bakura handed the baby to her and walked off to Dr. Truong's office. When he got there he turned the handle, opening the door. He walked into the room. Dr. Truong had her back to him because she was examining some x-ray pictures._

_"Close the door behind you." Dr. Truong said not bothering to turn around. Bakura did what he was told to. He knew this was a serious situation._

_"What is it?" he asked after waiting a minute or two. Dr. Truong was silent, and then she turned around with a serious look on her face._

_"Mrs. Bakura has had serious internal bleeding." Dr. Truong said. Bakura stayed quiet because he was shocked at this news. "She knew this would happen." She added. Bakura bit his lip. He was mad at Shizuka for doing such a thing. Why did she do that for? But what Dr. Truong said next answered his question. "She also knew how much you wanted this baby." She said. Bakura looked at her seeing the sadness in her eyes. "I am sorry Mr. Bakura." She whispered. Bakura turned and opened the door leaving it open as he ran to Shizuka's room._

_Whe__ he got there he threw open the door and saw Shizuka looking down at the baby girl she was holding. She looked up at him smiling sadly. "I want her to know who her nother was, how she was like and everything." Shizuka told him. Bakura sat down on the chair next to her bed. "I want her to have these letters I wrote—one for each of her birthdays until she is eight." Shizuka said smiling as tears slid down her face. She turned to her mother. "Doesn't she look like her father?" she grinned as she gave the letters that she wrote to her mother Lily. Lily smiled sadly as tears slid down her face as well._

_"You have done a very bad thing." Bakura said quietly to her as he got up and sat on her bed. He sniffed, tears filling up in his eyes._

_"Hey, Bakura…" Shizuka said to him. He didn't look at her, he just merely shook his head as tears slid down his face. "Bakura…you have to promise me something…please Bakura, look at me…" Shizuka said. Bakura turned to look at her. He saw tears in her eyes as she spoke to him. "Promise me Bakura…promise me…" she whispered. He nodded silently. "Promise me you will not ever cry like that…" she said smiling._

_Bakura laughed as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "No seriously…don't cry like that…" Shizuka laughed as well. "You look scary crying like that anyways." He nodded, crying some more. "Hey! Your promise!" she said pointing at the tears that were on his face._

_"Oh yeah." He said, wiping his face again. Shizuka smiled._

_"You must also promise me that…you will…name our daughter…Anzu…" Shizuka said, shocking Bakura. "You promise? Please say you promise…" she whispered. Bakura nodded._

_"I…pro…mise…" he stuttered as he bent down and hugged Shizuka. She hugged him back crying, her hand with her colourful bracelet patting him softly on the back as she closed her eyes and let out the last breath she had left in her…_

_End of Flashback_

Bakura stayed by the coffin with Shizuka's mother. He held onto baby Anzu, kissing her on the forehead and whispering things to her.

"You're alright…Anzu…everything will be alright…" he whispered as a tear hit the baby's face.

*8 Years Later*

"Hi there! I'm Anzu and you're watching channel Anzu!!!!!" a little girl with brown hair and hazel eyes said pointing at a camera that had the red record button flashing. "I like to eat chocolates, bash up boys and irritate Granny!" she laughed. "Oh wait, wait! Cut, cut! Oops! I mean, I'll be right back after this commercial!" she said smiling. She started talking to the camera about what she liked. "Well, I like going out with Papa, talking to Granny and…" she sighed. "Reading Mama's letters…well, I've got to go now! Thanks for watching channel Anzu!" she smiled pointing her hand like a gun at the camera.

*~*

Anzu stood there sighing. She checked her watch and then sighed again. A man's hand came in front of her face holding a bouquet of flowers. Anzu ignored him. So the man threw the flowers aside. Then he held a pack of chocolates in front of her face. She nodded a bit but ignored him again. He threw it away and then held a teddy bear in front of her face. This time she accepted it and took it hugging it tight.

"Hello, sweetie." Bakura smiled. Even though Anzu took the gift she turned and walked off with her nose in the air. "Hey, hey, hey, wait!" Bakura called after her. He walked after her and stopped her from walking any further by stepping in front of her. "Come one Anzu I'm just…" he checked his watch "…see I'm just 2 hours late!" Bakura said pointing to his watch. Anzu sighed angrily.

"Papa! How could you be so late! Your work is not as important as your daughter is it?! I waste my spare time just to do all your shopping I'm your daughter…not your wife!!!!!" Anzu blurted out angrily. She froze, realising what she just said. "Sorry Papa." She muttered looking ashamed at her shoes.

"It's alright, let's just go home." He said turning and walking off. Anzu sighed watching her father walk off for a while before following him.

*~*

"I would like someone to tell me what they should say to their son or daughter if they mistreat their child." Lily said, Shizuka's mother. She was leader of a group that was all about mothers teaching their sons or daughters how to treat their children. "Come on someone tell me." She said. A lady in her 30's was chatting away not paying any attention to Lily. She was to busy telling her friend about her beautiful necklace.

"I got this on Valentines Day!" she laughed. Lily cleared her throat.

"Tina!!" she said angrily. Tina turned to look at Lily.

"M-me?" she replied.

"Yes you. Please, I want you to tell me what you tell your son or daughter if they mistreat their child." Lily repeated impatiently. Tina looked around nervously.

"Uh….oh yes! That! I…forgot it…" she muttered.

"What?! You forgot it?!" Lily said as if what she said was outrageous. "What would you say to your children then?! You can't say anything bad because you'd be teaching them something bad! You should watch what you say to your children then!" Lily said angrily. Then Anzu came running and hugging her grandma while Bakura just stood there smirking while folding his arms across hi chest.

"See? Here's my grandchild." Lily smiled.

"Hey there, Sexy!" Anzu said to her grandma smiling happily. All the women started giggling while Lily blushed furiously.

"Where did you learn that from?" Lily asked from the corner of her mouth.

"Papa!" Anzu said happily. Bakura turned to go walk up the stairs quickly.

"I'll kill your dad later." Lily said jokingly even though she looked serious.

"Granny…" Anzu said still hugging her grandma. 

"Hmm?"

"Mama's letter…" Anzu said.

"What about it?" Lily asked back.

"Can I have it?" Anzu asked.

"When's your birthday?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. Can I have it?" Anzu asked again.

"…No." Lily replied. Anzu sighed disappointingly. She got up and followed her father up the stairs.

*~*

The next day, when the 15 clocks in Anzu's room struck 12 o'clock she woke up suddenly wishing herself a Happy Birthday. She got out of bed and ran to the coffee table in the lounge room to find heaps of presents waiting for her. She pushed them all aside, searching for something. Then she found it. He mother's letter for her eighth birthday.

"Yes!" Anzu cheered, grabbing it and ripping the envelope and pulling out her mother's letter. She began to read it.

"Happy Birthday Anzu! Today you are 8 years old aren't you? I bet you look exactly like you father. The same eyes, the same smile." Anzu put the letter down.

"No. I look like you." Anzu said as she went back to reading her mother's letter.

"I am sure you are old enough to understand this story I'm about to tell you…the story about Me—your mother Shizuka—you father—Bakura—and his best friend, Anzu."

"Anzu?" Anzu repeated.

*FLASHBACK*

"Anzu was a tomboy, and liked to beat up guys and eat chocolates especially the ones that Bakura gave her. But today was Friendship Day…the very day that I was arriving…"

"My father, was the principal of the college I was going to, he told Anzu that I was coming that day…she knew about me but Bakura—your father did not—that was how it all started……"

*~*

Uh…okay…I know…did it suck? =3 Please spare me because this is the first time I am doing a romance story like this. If you flame…well…on my bro's fic someone flamed…and let's just say that they were unlucky because I was in a happy mood…and when I'm in a happy mood…it's not that pretty when I see a flamer…let's just say I love using my fire extinguisher…*pats the fire extinguisher next to her* BEWARE THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! Please review!

Love you lots,

                       Chibi-Chichan


End file.
